scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Reflections
Starting Date: April 8th, 2018 Ending Date: N/A (Series is in progress) ''Unfinished. Overview As if one thing gets bad enough, it only fuels something even worse. Multiple ordeals happen in this new series made by MetaKnight, and Holy Knight must face the ordeals whether if they're optional or mandatory. In Shattered Reflections, Holy faces a new threat sent by the Castle Crashers' enemies: The Darkin, a nightmare after ruining a well-made dessert, and his mirror world counterpart created by the Dimensional Mirror from ''Kirby and The Amazing Mirror. Characters Note: These are all the characters that have only appeared up until Part 1, meaning more could be added. *Holy Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Main Protagonist) *Sucubo (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Red Knight (Originally made by The Behemoth, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Orange Knight (Originally made by The Behemoth, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Green Knight (Originally made by The Behemoth, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Blue Knight (Originally made by The Behemoth, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Colo (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Frost-Top Soldier (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Frost-Top Scientist (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Frostii (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Protagonist) *Demon Knight (Original maker unknown) (Supporting Antagonist) *Orcus (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Dark Star (Originally made by Nintendo, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Tone Deaf (Originally made by Carson, modified and re-made by MetaKnight) (Sub-Main Antagonist) *Cake Soldier (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Cake Scientist (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Froster (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Cloud Cannon (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *King Cherrycake (Made by MetaKnight) (Sub-Main Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Unholy Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Main Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Angeliña (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Crimson Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Blood Orange Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Pine Green Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *''(Coming Soon)'' Cobalt Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Meta Knight (Originally made by HAL, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Cameo) *Sir Kibble (Originally made by HAL, SU maker unknown) (Cameo) Prologue The Prologue starts off in the Underworld where Demon Knight welcomes Tone Deaf to The Darkin, whereupon she receives her first order to destroy Holy Knight. From there it flashes over to the castle where Orange Knight is in the kitchen with some ingredients lying on a table. Orange is planning to make a cake until Holy barges in. Without a chance to speak, Holy constantly asked Orange what he was doing, when Orange tried to explain that he was trying to bake a cake from an old recipe he found. Unfortunately, he was missing some ingredients so he asked Holy to go get them. Soon Holy went out to get the ingredients, but as he was on his way home he was attacked by Deaf Tone. Knowing nothing of his new opponent, Holy face it head-on anyways, from where it flashes right back to the castle with Orange sitting on the floor and fiddling with a whisk. Red Knight then walks in sounding confused where Holy was and why Orange was on the floor, where Orange answered that Holy was getting the ingredients for his cake. Not even a moment later, Holy finally returned but he was a complete mess; fortunately the ingredients were unharmed, but Holy was severely damaged- both physically and mentally. Sooner or later, the time finally came that the cake would be finished. All the Knights were in the kitchen as Orange brought out his new (and unoriginal) dessert: The Cherry Cheesecake, but Holy's behavior turned the tables rather quickly. Orange immediately offered the cake to Holy, although he was in a terrible mood after his loss against Tone Deaf (yes, he lost.), Holy immediately became irritated when Orange offered the cake to him. Ignoring the other Knights telling him to stop, Orange kept annoying Holy to eat the cake, and from there it blew one of Holy's fuses and Holy violently knocked away the cake, completely ruining it after it splattered on the floor. Soon the others finally decided to have an intervention regarding Holy's behavior- not just about that night, but for the past few months, if not YEARS. Soon Holy explained how he got attacked, justifying his reason for his sudden negative behavior. Being the support they are, the Castle Crashers gave positive affirmations to Holy, promising they'll help him find and take down Tone Deaf. Later that night, Sucubo appeared after hearing what happened at dessert. Sadly after asking Holy if he really felt that ruined after he lost her a few years ago, Holy had an emotional breakdown and burst into tears, admitting that his life was a complete misery. Interrupting that emotional moment, the scene flashes over to an unknown location where Meta Knight and Sir Kibble are in front of the Amazing Mirror (or Dimensional Mirror as it is called) where Kibble asks why they're there, despite Meta Knight explaining multiple times (although he never quite explained it to Kibble). Suddenly, the Mirror vanishes while Meta Knight wasn't paying attention, and the two of them act shocked. Going back to Holy's breakdown moment, Sucubo offered comfort to Holy, explaining to him that he doesn't have to miss her anymore now that she was back, although he countered that saying she was a succubus now instead of an angel. From there Sucubo just gave Holy some personal attention and showing that it didn't matter what she was, as long as she still loves Holy and Holy loves her that she doesn't care what she is. Eventually Holy grew tired and fell asleep, whereupon the prologue ends. Part 1 Category:Series